Sunrise (episode)/Gallery
Official images Sunrise CBBC promo.png|Annabelle, Rachel and Leia react to Maggie revealing that they have a gig. Can't Buy Fame promo.png|Maggie, with the boys' band, open for Magenta City. Screenshots Sunrise.png|Isaac and Mary perform a song that they collaborated on. Clara season 1 episode 12 1.png|Clara unhappily watches the performance. Mary Isaac Hannah Leia Rachel Tully season 1 episode 12.png|Isaac reveals, to Mary, that Tully is his brother. Tully Isaac season 1 episode 12.png|Tully tells Isaac that he is better than him. Isaac and Tully.PNG|Isaac is upset as a result of Tully's words. Isaac season 1 episode 12 1.png|Isaac refuses to let Tully spoil things for him. Clara Eva season 1 episode 12.png|Clara approaches Eva in Java Junction. Eva clara sunrise.PNG|Eva advises Clara. Maggie Leia season 1 episode 12 1.png|Maggie reveals that her uncle is the manager of Magenta City. Maggie Rachel Annabelle Leia season 1 episode 12 transition.png|Maggie, Rachel, Annabelle and Leia sing in a transition sequence. Tully Mary season 1 episode 12.png|Mary tells Tully that she is develpoing feelings for him. Tully Mary season 1 episode 12 2.png|Tully admits that he is involved, allegedly only temporarily, with a crew. Mary Tully season 1 episode 12 2.png|Mary and Tully hug. Maggie Annabelle Leia Rachel season 1 episode 12.png|The girls' band rehearse their song for the gig. Reid.png|Maggie's uncle, Reid, watches the girls perform. Maggie Annabelle Leia Rachel season 1 episode 12 1.png|The girls react to Reid demanding for Maggie to sing lead. Rachel Leia Maggie season 1 episode 12.png|Leia admonishes Maggie upon her selfishness. Annabelle Rachel Leia Maggie season 1 episode 12.png|Annabelle, Rachel and Leia vote to not do the gig. Giselle Riley Michelle season 1 episode 12.png|Riley converses with Giselle and Michelle. Clara Giselle season 1 episode 12.png|Clara insists on her predicament being "that bad". Theo sunrise.PNG|Theo says that Paradox and Push Bully's mixtape blew his mind. James Isaac Luke Tully season 1 episode 12.png|Isaac asks Tully as to where he got his musical inspiration from. Theo John Eva Tully season 1 episode 12.png|John asks Tully when new music of his will be released. Tully Mary season 1 episode 12 3.png|Tully kisses Mary. James season 1 episode 12.png|James is confused upon as to why Isaac is unhappy with his brother, Tully, being around. Giselle Hannah Clara season 1 episode 12.png|Hannah invites Clara to go to the Magenta City concert with her. Giselle Clara season 1 episode 12.png|Giselle yells at Clara. Eddie Maggie season 1 episode 12.png|Eddie describes Maggie as "cool". James Maggie Reid John Mr. T Theo season 1 episode 12.png|Reid tells Maggie that he has found a backing band for her. Maggie season 1 episode 12 1.png|Maggie hopes the band will understand that she has to do the gig. Maggie song sunrise.PNG|Maggie performs the song for the opening. Clara season 1 episode 12.png|Clara confesses that "everything's wrong". Hannah Clara season 1 episode 12.png|Hannah is bemused by Clara's comment of calling everyone stupid. Rachel, Leia and Annabelle season 1 episode 12.png|Rachel, Annabelle and Leia are in utter shock upon Maggie still doing the gig. Isaac James season 1 episode 12.png|Isaac explains that Tully is the reason as to why he is neighbourhood is unsafe. Annabelle Leia Rachel season 1 episode 12 2.png|Annabelle, Leia and Rachel listen to Maggie explain herself. Annabelle Leia Rachel season 1 episode 12 3.png|Leia declares Maggie out of the band. GIFs Isaac Mary Tully season 1 episode 12.gif|Mary and Tully hug. Clara giselle sunrise 1.gif|Giselle invites Clara to sit down, but Clara rejects the invitation. Annabelle leia rachel season 1 episode 12.gif|Annabelle, Leia and Rachel arrive in the Rose Room and see that Maggie is still performing, regardless of the vote. Maggie Annabelle Leia Rachel season 1 episode 12.gif|Annabelle, Leia and Rachel brush past Maggie. Category:A to Z Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries